The present invention relates to a side curtain airbag module for installation in the roof liner of a motor vehicle.
Side curtain airbag modules are generally installed in a motor vehicle along a roof beam from the A-pillar to the C-pillar of the vehicle. A side curtain airbag is deployed parallel to a side of the vehicle, that is to say between a vehicle occupant and a side window of the vehicle.
Side curtain airbag modules generally comprise a gas supply device having a tube or hose that extends into the airbag and is connected to a source of inflation gas, such as a gas generator. The side curtain airbag is folded such that it is located beneath the gas supply device in the direction of deployment of the airbag. The entire folded side curtain airbag is thus positioned in the direction of deployment in front of the gas supply device. With this arrangement, the activation of the source of inflation gas and the deployment of the airbag cause the entire folded side curtain airbag packet to be initially thrust out of the side curtain airbag module while the side curtain airbag is inflated with gas. This has the disadvantage that sufficient vehicle occupant protection is achieved only when the side curtain airbag is fully inflated. In so-called out-of-position cases, that is in cases where a vehicle occupant is not in an ideal position, the problem arises that the side curtain airbag can deploy such that the head of the vehicle occupant is positioned between the side curtain airbag and a side window of the vehicle.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention a side curtain airbag module comprising a gas supply device comprising a hose that is connected to a source of inflation gas, the module extending in a direction going between the front and rear of the vehicle, the gas supply device extending in a longitudinal direction with respect to the module, and a side curtain airbag that is located laterally with respect to the gas supply device, the side curtain airbag being folded in a zigzag manner forming layers that extend essentially parallel to a direction in which the side curtain airbag is deployed when the side curtain airbag is inflated with gas.